


The Only Prescription Is...

by beggar_always



Category: Psych
Genre: Community: lover100, Community: psychflashfic, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-20
Updated: 2011-04-20
Packaged: 2017-10-18 10:50:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/188169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beggar_always/pseuds/beggar_always
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shawn's got a fever...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Only Prescription Is...

**Author's Note:**

> For psychflashfic's Challenge #29: Spring Fever.
> 
> Also using to fill #62 - Spring on my lover100 table.

Lassiter groaned immediately upon opening his eyes to find Shawn sitting in the armchair in the corner of their bedroom, wide awake and apparently watching him sleep. It wasn’t often that Shawn woke before him, but nothing good ever came of it when he did.

“Come back to bed, Spencer,” Lassiter most definitely did not whine. He’d spent half the night on a fruitless stake-out with O’Hara and two hours of sleep were just not enough to deal with whatever Shawn might have planned.

“Lassie, I think I have a fever,” Shawn said, deadpan. Lassiter groaned and buried his face in his pillow, trying to remember how well he’d hidden that damn cowbell. “No really, Lassie." Carlton opened his eyes as he felt Shawn sit at the end of the bed, nearly on top of his feet. “I’ve got restful leg syndrome and everything!”

“Rest _less_ legs,” Lassiter grumbled. “And I think you’re just hyper. How much sugar did you have before bed?”

Shawn heaved a sigh that made the beg tremble.

“It’s _Spring_ , Carly! You know what Spring does to me…"

"There's Benadryl in the medicine cabinet."

"We should be outside! Frolicking!” Lassiter’s gaze narrowed on the other man.

“I do not frolic, Spencer. Not ever.”

“That’s not what I...hey!” Lassiter probably should have thought through the throwing-his-pillow-at-Shawn thing. At least Shawn’s pillow was within reach.

"It's a beautiful day outside…" Shawn began in his sweetest voice.

"I don't care." Lassiter beat Shawn's pillow into submission and settled back with a sigh.

"We could have a picnic! It'd be romantic!"

"Not hungry," Carlton said around a yawn.

"Spring's supposed to be the time for lovers!" Shawn protested loudly.

"Do what you want with me, just don't wake me up," Lassiter mumbled, already halfway back to sleep. He groaned at the first clang of the cowbell and tried to burrow under the duvet.

"I thought we agreed, no more cowbell in the bedroom," he grumbled.

"Oh but Lassie, this isn't a cowbell…this is a wedding bell!"

Lassiter shot up in bed, eyes wide in panic at the mere mention of the word "wedding.” Shawn laughed so hard he fell off the foot of the bed.

"Lassie, you are too easy to scare the shit out of," Shawn gasped as he got to his feet. He leaned in to plant a sloppy kiss on Lassiter's lips. "Now that you're up, let's go pick wildflowers!"

Lassiter groaned and fell back against Shawn's pillow as Shawn marched out of the room, still clanging that damn cowbell. He’d never put an entire season on his crap list before...but there was a first time for everything...

/end


End file.
